


To Love Again

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Baekhyun’s friends are right. It will never be the same without Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	To Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Usap tayo after mo basahin. You can tweet @ ravencloey.
> 
> this work is unbeta-d. you may encounter typographical and grammatical errors so please bear with me.

Laughters and anecdotes. Those fill the four-cornered room as the people continue to celebrate for their success but there is one person among them who is unbelievably quiet, forcing himself to smile and laugh whenever gets noticed.

_ Baekhyun. _

He is currently with his colleagues and his team are having dinner after a successful project. If you are ever wondering what they do, they are the people behind every fun and lively concert, theatre play, and others. They make every fans’ experience wonderful. 

To be specific, Baekhyun is the assistant stage manager in the team so his role is undoubtedly important.

_ “Baek... tahimik ka yata?”  _ Hani, the set designer, approaches him. Naupo ito sa tabi niya. “May problema?”

He just shakes his head,  _ “Pagod lang.” _

Ang sagot niya yet deep inside he knows hindi lang iyon ang problema. Siguro nga pagod siya but not physically because it is bearable. Kapag katawan mo lang ang pagod, ipapahinga mo lang, itutuloy mo lang, kinabukasan magiging ayos ka nanaman pero  _ kapag isip, kapag puso… _ Ilang araw, linggo, buwan,  _ taon _ ang maaring lumipas, hindi ka pa rin okay.

“I am fine, Hani.” He adds.

Hani shrugs at hinayaan na siya and he is rather thankful.

He is not in the mood to join them yet he didn’t want to kill the fun so he decided to go but he cannot force himself to be happy and excited like them.

Not when he is at the place where the reason for his  _ tiredness  _ happened — both started and  _ ended. _

He had no idea. Nagulat nalang siya noong nakarating sila sa lugar when there was no chance of him turning back. With heavy heart and footsteps, sumama siya sa loob gayong he promised himself not to go back there.

_ Isn't he moving on? Isn’t he trying to forget? _

Pero paanong mangyayari when everything he encounters, everywhere he goes, and every person he meets, remind him of the one he should’ve  _ forgotten  _ over the years.

He stares at the window. Their team leader reserved a private room for all of them and they’re at the highest floor of the building. Kapag tumingin ka sa baba, makikita ang kabuoan ng city. Maganda ang mga ilaw sa gabi. Para kang nasa ibang bansa. 

Parang malapit sa tahimik na kalangitan.

_ Buti pa sila. _ Buti pa ang langit, hindi iniiwan ng araw, buwan, at mga bituin. 

_ Minsan lang hindi sila nagkikita pero hindi ibig sabihin ‘non ay hindi na sila magkakasama.  _

Malungkot na napangiti si Baekhyun. Tandang-tanda pa niya ang dalawang linya na ‘yon. Exact words na isa sa mga pinakapaborito niyang usapan nila ni  _ Chanyeol. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was after college when they decided to live together. Approved naman ng mga magulang nila para na rin daw matuto silang mag-umpisa at tumayo sa mga sarili nilang paa.

They  _ were  _ happy, like a newly-wed couple. Noong nagsisimula palang mag-ipon, they rented a rent-to-own townhouse.  _ That  _ conversation happened during their first night there.

Walang bituin at hindi rin kita ang buwan noong gabing ‘yon. Nasa balkonahe sila pareho. Bumuntong hininga si Baekhyun.

“Ang lungkot naman ng langit.”

Ginaya siya ni Chanyeol. Tumingala rin ito. They were both leaning on the metal barrier. “Dahil madilim?”

Umiling siya, “Kasi mag-isa. Walang stars. Parang malayo ang buwan.”

“Hindi siya mag-isa.” Ang sabi naman ni Chanyeol kaya napatingin siya rito. Nakatitig pa rin ito sa langit, “Minsan lang hindi sila nagkikita pero hindi ibig sabihin ‘non ay hindi na sila magkakasama.” Tapos ay tinignan siya nito, nakangiti. “Palaging andyan ang araw, buwan, at mga bituin para sa isa’t-isa.”

Tumango siya.  _ May point. _ “Buti pa ang langit, hindi iniiwan ng araw, buwan, at mga bituin.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil sa narinig at napangiti rin. Hinila siya nito upang akbayan. “Anong mabuti pa sila?  _ Tingin mo ba ako iiwanan kita _ ?”

Inakap niya ito patagilid at tumingala.  _ “You won’t?” _

“Ang tanging pagkakataon na iiwanan kita ay kapag day off mo at may trabaho ako at kapag ihahatid kita sa trabaho. Tandaan mo ‘yan.”

At pinaglapit nito ang mga ilong nila and playfully brushed the tip of his nose on Baekhyun’s with a happy smile plastered on their faces.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Masaya lang noong gabing ‘yon pero bakit umabot sa puntong sa tuwing naaalala’y  _ masakit? _

Oo nga pala, hindi kasi sila tulad ng buwan, araw, at bituin.

_ Hindi sila nanatiling magkasama. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Totoo pala ‘yon. Yung sinasabi nilang sa una lang masaya ang pagsasama. Hindi naman sa hindi na masaya si Baekhyun, hindi rin naman ganoon para kay Chanyeol pero ‘yung excitement, hindi na tulad noong dati. Normal nalang kasi na iisang bahay nalang ang inuuwian. Hindi tulad noon na kahit gaano pa kalalim ang gabi, pupuntahan para lang mayakap. Hindi na rin gaanong nasasabi ang salitang  _ I miss you _ na umabot na sa puntong ang mga salita ay  _ namiss _ nang marinig ni Baekhyun.

“May problema ba kayo? Ang tamlay-tamlay mo, Baekhyun.” Isang araw na komento ng kaibigang si Junmyeon sa kilos niya. Umagree naman ang dalawa pa, sina Minseok at Jongdae.

“Pakiramdam ko lang ang layo-layo niya. Hindi naman kami nag-aaway, nag-uusap naman kami, magkayakap naman kami sa tuwing gabi pero alam niyo ‘yon..” Pumangalumbaba siya. “Hindi na tulad ng dati.”

“Wala ng spark?” Ang sabi ni Jongdae.

He nods. This time, si Minseok naman ang nagsalita. “So nagsasawa ka na? Spark lang ba ang hanap mo sa isang relasyon?”

Kumunot ang noo niya dahil doon. “What do you mean?”

Minseok sighs, “Kahit kaninong tao ka pa mapunta, Baekhyun, the spark and kilig will eventually reach its end. Hindi ‘yan habangbuhay nandyan pero kapag ba hindi ka na kinikilig, hindi ka na excited na makita’t mayakap siya, ibig sabihin ‘non hindi mo na siya mahal?”

Mabilis siyang umiling. “Of course not.”

“Edi nasagot mo rin. Darating at darating sa puntong manlalamig at kung bibitawan mo sa panahong ‘yan, hindi mo na ulit mararamdaman ang init. Pwede naman, hindi lang nga sakaniya pero pag dumating ang araw na ‘yon, mauulit muli ‘yan. Magiging cycle nalang ‘yan.”

Pagkatapos ng usapan na ‘yon kasama ang mga kaibigan, naging maayos ulit sila. Para bang bumalik sa dati noong nagliligawan palang. Baekhyun opened it up to Chanyeol pero siguro nga tama si Minseok,  _ it is inevitable. _

Naulit nang naulit hanggang sa dumating sa puntong pakiramdam ni Baekhyun pagod na siya.

Hinanapan niya ng purpose at rason ang relasyon nila.

_ “Hindi ba sapat na mahal kita at gusto kong makasama ka buong buhay ko?” _ Ang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Tanging luha ang isinagot ni Baekhyun. Frustrated na rin siya. Sa sarili niya at sa relasyon nila.

“Just give me time, please? Hindi naman ako nakikipagbreak, eh. Just give me time to breathe.”

“Nasasakal ba kita, Baek? Pakiramdam mo ba natali ka? Pwede ka namang bumalik sainyo, eh. Maging katulad ulit tayo ng dati. Hindi pa naman ganun kalaki ‘yung nababayaran natin dito sa bahay. Ayos lang kahit ihinto na muna.  _ May nagawa ba ako? _ ” Tunog desperado na si Chanyeol at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero iyon ang kauna-unahang beses na natiis niya ito.

Siguro para na rin mahanap ang kasagutan sa sariling tanong. _ Para saan ba at naghahanap siya ng rason? _ At ang tanong na rin ni Chanyeol.  _ Hindi pa ba sapat na siya ang gustong makasama nito? _

“Just for a while, please.” Ang sabi niya at umalis na.

Pero ang  _ for a while  _ niya ay tumagal. Ilang araw, linggo, hanggang sa umabot ng buwan. 

Isa, dalawa, tatlo.

He decided na makipagkita pagkatapos ng tatlong buwang pag-iwas.

It was awkward.  _ It seemed so long. _ He was silent kaya si Chanyeol na ang nagsalita.

“Kamusta?”

“Ayos lang. Ikaw?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol ngunit hindi sinagot ang tanong dahil may isa pa siyang gustong malaman. “Pakiramdam mo ba nakahinga ka na? Nabawasan na ba ang bigat sa dibdib mo?”

Tumango siya. Isa pang tanong muli.

“Hanggang kailan ganito, Baek?”

Ngunit sa pangatlong tanong na ‘yon ay hindi nakuha ni Chanyeol ang sagot na gusto. Ni wala nga itong narinig.

Yumuko lang si Baekhyun.  _ Namiss niyang maging malaya. _

Kaunting oras pa sana ang hihilingin niya pero naisip ni Chanyeol,  _ paano siya? _

“Hanggang kailan ako maghihintay, Baek? May kasiguraduhan pa ba?” Malungkot ang boses nito and surprisingly, walang naramdaman si Baekhyun noong oras na ‘yon.

Alam niyang dapat ay nasaktan siya. Dinudurog niya ang puso ng taong wala namang ibang ginawa kundi mahalin siya at ibigay ang mga gusto niya.

_ Anong nangyayari sakaniya? _

“I’m sorry.”

And the two words were all Chanyeol need upang mag-desisyon.

“I’m sorry, too. Gustong-gusto kitang antayin pero hanggang kailan?  _ Paano ako? _ I can’t do this.” At umalis.

  
  
  
  
  


Ni hindi nagkaroon si Baekhyun ng pagkakataon upang magpaliwanag pero kung sakaling hiningian siya ni Chanyeol, may nasabi kaya siya o tinapos niya lang din sa salitang  _ patawad? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Of course!” Halos mapatayo pa si Jongdae nang muli silang magkita-kita’t nagkwento siya.  _ Wala na sila.  _ “Kahit ako, gagawin ko ‘yon. Pasalamat nalang tayong lahat at hindi martyr si Chanyeol. Inintindi ka niya, eh. Intindihin mo rin siya ngayon. Tatlong buwan, Baekhyun, iniiwasan mo ‘yung tao na para bang wala siyang halaga sayo. Natiis mo siya. Nagmukha nang tanga. Ngayon, sabihin mo nga,  _ mahal mo pa ba?” _

At isinagot niya ang isnag bagay na hindi niya akalain ay pagsisisihan niya, “Hindi ko alam.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He  _ was _ happy. Parang a breath of fresh air. For the first time after  _ three years _ , naramdaman niya muli ang buhay single. Buhay single na he craved for the past several months pero hindi pala magtatagal na ganoon because there are times na uuwi siya galing sa trabaho, he’ll check his phone at ang tanging message na mayroon ay from  _ Globe. _

Wala na ‘yung makulit na paulit-ulit siyang pinapaalalahang huwag magpalipas ng gutom at kumain sa tamang oras. Wala na ‘yung sumusundo sakaniya kahit he insisted na mag-commute nalang sa tuwing umuulan. Wala na ‘yung nang-iistorbo sa trabahong inuuwi niya at pinapalitan ng ice cream at iba pang paborito niyang pagkain ang mga papel na inilatag niya sa mesa. Wala na ‘yung nanenermon sakaniya kapag nagkakasakit o galos siya pero inaalagaan at ginagamot naman siya. 

Wala na ‘yung nagpapangiti’tawa sakaniya sa tuwing malungkot siya.

_ Wala na ‘yung best friend niya, yung pasado ring maging tatay niya, ‘yung match niya. _

Unti-unti, naramdaman niyang may kulang sa buhay niya. Panandaliang saya lang pala ang dulot ng kalayaan niya, _ kahit na ni minsan ay hindi naman ipinaramdam ni Chanyeol na nakakulong siya. _

He had hookups pero pagkatapos ‘non, tapos na rin ang saya. Whenever he meets his friends, masaya at kitang-kita na kuntento ang mga ito sa piling ng mga mahal pero siya, nasaan ngayon? 

_ Back to zero. _

Not literally kasi he got promoted at marami na ring naipundar pero kagaya nga ng sabi sa isang pelikula,  _ hindi naman nayayakap ng diploma ang tao. _ Ganoon din siya. Hindi naman siya paaalalahanan ng condo unit at kotse niya na hindi siya nag-iisa.

Sa gabi, malamig, unan at kumot ang tanging kasama niya.

“Kamusta na kaya siya?” Tanong niya isang beses nang magkakasama silang uminom ng mga kaibigan.

Nagkatinginan ang tatlo.  _ “Siya?” _ Minseok asks kahit pa alam naman nila kung sinong  _ sino _ ang tinutukoy niya.

Ilang buwan na kasi ang nakalilipas at noong gabi lang muli binanggit ni Baekhyun.

“Si Chanyeol.” He says and smiles. “He is not updating his social media accounts na, eh. Maybe may bago siya? I don’t know. Wala rin from his friends. Para bang naglaho siya na parang bula.”

“Eh, bakit ka interesado kang malaman?” Ang tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Curious lang.” Ang sagot niya at saka umiwas ng tingin at uminom nalang ulit.

“Baka may jowa na ulit. May nabasa ako somewhere, eh, kadalasan mas madaling nakakamove on ‘yung mga naunang masaktan.” Ang sabi ni Jongdae kaya siniko ito ni Minseok.

“Insensitive.” Bulong nito na narinig ni Baekhyun.

He just laugh pero hindi iyon totoo. “Tama naman siya, eh. Tapos ‘yung nanakit ‘yung nagsasuffer.” He mumbled na mabuti nalang ay narinig ng mga kaibigan niya.  _ “Deserved.” _

Tumahimik ang tatlo at wala ng nagtanong. Gusto mang i-open up, sigurado naman silang magsasabi siya sa oras na handa na at hindi na kailangan tanungin pa.

Hindi man niya sinabi noong gabing ‘yon nang diretsahan, basang-basa naman siya ng tatlo.

_ Nagsisisi na siya. He misses Chanyeol and the years they spent together. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And everyday, up until now, pinagbabayaran niya ‘yon.

Tama nga ang mga kaibigan niya. Hindi siya dapat nagpadala sa panandaliang gusto lang.  _ Nothing feels right anymore since Chanyeol left _ at siya ang dahilan ‘non.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun… you’re not leaving?” Naagaw ng technical director ang atensyon niya. He didn’t realize na napatagal na ang pagtitig niya sa labas.

Mas gugustuhin naman kasi niya ‘yon kaysa maalala pa niya ang memories sa lugar.

In this exact room niya sinagot si Chanyeol. Birthday iyon ng isa sa mga orgmate nila noong college at tinabihan siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman ito nagtanong. Iba pa nga ang kausap at katawanan that time na bigla nalang niya itong hinarap sakaniya at hinalikan.

Matagal-tagal din kasing nanligaw si Chanyeol at kalaunan ay nahulog na ang loob niya. Pinatunayan naman ni Chanyeol na totoo ito sa lahat ng pinakita magmula noong una.

Noong oras lang na ‘yon nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung paano ba sasabihing,  _ sige, tayo na _ .

And he didn’t expect na doon sa mismong lugar na ‘yon din ang huli nilang pagkikita.

Doon sila nagkita after three months of Baekhyun acting single na parang walang taong naghihintay.

“Ah..” Tumayo siya at kinuha na ang bag niya. “Let’s go?”

Everyone nods at sabay-sabay na silang lumabas.

“You sure you’re okay? Yun daw ang sabi mo kay Hani but you look like not.” Ang sabi ng assistant TD na si Minhyun. Nilapitan siya nito.

“Pagod lang talaga.”

“So bukas masigla ka na ulit?” Tanong nito.

Makulit talaga si Minhyun. Tumango naman siya.

Although dala-dala ang bigat, over the years, he learnt to fake his happiness kaya ang alam ng lahat ay isa siyang masiyahing tao. Well, he  _ was _ naman until ayun nga.. There are times lang na hindi niya mapigilan, katulad ngayon, sa tuwing naalala niya.

Pagdating sa ground floor, kaniya-kaniyang paalam na. Siya lang ang tanging naiiba ang way. They parted ways but instead na pumunta sa parking lot katulad ng mga katrabaho niya kung saan andon ang kotse niya, he decided na mag-stay na muna.

He stared at the beautiful night sky. Maganda nga mula roon sa taas pero mas kung nasaan siya ngayon. May salamin kasi kanina unlike dito na nasa taas niya ito.

_ Walang harang. _ Walang pumapagitan sakanila.

_ “Magkakasama nanaman kayo. I’m glad you are not alone tonight, Mr. Sky.”  _ Ang sabi niya na parang kinakausap ito. Mabuti nalang at kaunti nalang ang tao kundi magmumukha siyang weird lalo pa’t he is tracing the stars.

Stargazing sa labas ng establishments.

Matagal-tagal din siyang nakatingala doon hanggang sa naramdaman niya may tumabi sakaniya. Hindi naman niya sana papapansinin dahil baka nag-aabang lang ng taxi o kung ano hanggang sa magsalita ito at nakilala niya kaagad ang boses. 

_ His heart skips for the first time after two years. _

“He was never alone. Nakalimutan mo na ba?”

Nilingon niya ito at hiniling niyang kung totoo ang nakikita niya ngayon ay sana’y hindi na siya magising. Mag-stay na sanang madilim. Hindi na sana iwanan ng buwan si Mr. Nightsky.

“Hi.” Nginitian siya nito. “Long time.”

_ “Chanyeol…” _ Sa dami ng gustong sabihin dito sa loob ng dalawang taon, tanging pangalan lang ang nasambit niya at buti nalang ay hindi siya nagsimulang mag-litanya dahil may tumawag dito.

Pareho silang napatingin doon.

“Yeol! Halika na! Ikaw daw magbabayad ng dinner, ayaw nilang mag-order hanggat wala ka. Baka raw tumakas ka!” Ang sigaw nito mula sa hindi kalayuan.

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo at tinanguan ang katrabaho.

“Wrong timing pala.” He says. “Sige, next time nalang ulit.” Akala ni Baekhyun ay aalis na ito pero hindi. Instead, may iniabot sakaniya.

Kinuha niya ang maliit na card na ‘yon.

_ Calling card.  _

_ “But I don’t want to put my faith in fate this time.  _ Let’s catch-up soon. Marami tayong pag-uusapan.” Ang sabi nito at saka umalis na.

And again,  _ for the first time in two years, _ nawala ang bigat sa dibdib ni Baekhyun kahit na ganoon lang.

Tonight was unexpected. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang magiging resulta sa oras na tawagan niya si Chanyeol upang magkita ulit sila’t makapag-usap.

_ Closure?  _ Maybe. He knows whatever it is, it will help him move on and get over his past mistake.

Baka sa ganoong paraan, mapatawad na niya ang sarili lalo pa’t mukhang masaya na ngayon si Chanyeol.

That’s the only thing he had hoped for. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song To Love Again but I look at it from a different perspective.  
> Forgive yourself so that you will be able to love again. May it be yourself or others.
> 
> END.
> 
>   
> PS. Mr. Nightsky is never alone. Who knows, baka si Baekhyun din? Hindi lang niya nakita pero ibig sabihin ba ‘non iniwan na talaga siya? :)


End file.
